villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Purple-Dyed Clown
The Purple-Dyed Clown is one of the Clowns Medusa created before creating the superior Black Clown. The Purple-Dyed Clown is a simple entity born of Medusa Gorgon, resulting as a by-product of her research into the creation of the superior Black Clown. Personality As a consequence of its inferior production in both mental and physical capacity, what little actually exists of this creatures personality is expressed solely through subtle yet markedly sinister mouth movements rather than the more commonly observed vocal and visual means, such as speaking and body language respectively. Appearance The Purple-Dyed Clown bears some slight resemblance to its counterparts in regards to the patterning that it features, however, unlike the largely humanoid appearance displayed by other Clowns within the series, the entirety of its form consists of a single striped and crescent-shaped body about the size of an average human head. Embedded within the center of the interior curve of this unusual construction is a relatively normal yet significantly largemouth, featuring a linear protrusion extending upwards from the groove of the upper lip, while a frill composed from vector arrows encircles the Clown just below the bottom portion. Abilities * The wavelength of Madness: Despite it's noted inferiority to the others of it's kind, the Purple-Dyed Clown is still capable of the generation and projection of a substantial wavelength of madness. Although not powerful enough to draw in multiple victims at the same moment, it can easily disrupt similar wavelengths emanating from other external sources, which when combined with its small physical proportions, allows the creature to act as a portable means of protection against the debilitating effects incited by madness. Relationships Medusa Gorgon Befitting the Purple-Dyed Clown's placement as a creation of Medusa, it obediently follows any order given to it by her, no matter what this might actually entail. With this in mind, Medusa observes the creature as nothing more than a simple tool that will become expendable the moment that it has fulfilled its usefulness. The part in the Story Love Triangle Just as it appears that Medusa Gorgon has embraced the swift conclusion of her life, with the separation of her head from her body at the hands of Justin Law's guillotine, the scene makes a drastic and sudden change that sees the absence of the blood that was spilled just mere moments ago. Medusa now stands exhausted but whole, some distance away from her seeming executioner who explains his surprise at the repulsion of his previous hallucinogenic madness offensive. It is here that the presence of the Purple-Dyed Clown is made known, with Medusa revealing it's inferior production but use as an effective and portable counter to the effects of madness. The location of the clown, especially after Medusa's death, is currently unknown. Trivia *The second kanji of the Purple-Dyed Clown's name means dye or stain. It is also used in words like a contagion or 'stain' and pollution or dirty. *The clown's mouth bears a resemblance to the mouth on Ragnarok's weapon form. *The reasons for this are not clear. Purple-Dyed Clown Purple-Dyed Clown Purple-Dyed Clown Purple-Dyed Clown Purple-Dyed Clown Purple-Dyed Clown